


Jealous!!!!

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123





	Jealous!!!!

Percy

Annabeth: Katie?  
Hazel: No, Sophia!  
Leo: You should name her Leo. ;)  
Annabeth: ... No.  
Percy: Make. It. Stop. *bangs head against wall*  
Annabeth: You're jealous and she's not even born yet  
Percy: Yeah  
Annabeth: You're horrible  
Percy: No, I'm the middle child  
Leo: Can you be the middle child with one sibling?  
Annabeth: Technically he has Tyson and Triton  
Leo: True  
Percy: I don't even see my mythological siblings anymore  
Leo: You're going to grow old with a bunch of cats  
Hazel: No, he's going to grow old with Annabeth with a bunch of cats  
Annabeth: No cats Percy  
Percy: M'kay  
Hazel: Or not

Sally: Pauuuul, I'm dying  
Paul: No you're not  
Sally: Yes I am  
Paul: You're just pregnant  
Sally: Don't remind me  
Paul: Percy, get the mop

Percy: Actually... *throws up*

Annabeth: Yeah... You need a mop. For two reasons  
Percy: I think I'm gonna -  
Piper: STEP AWAY FROM THE SHOES  
Percy: Sor- *throws up again*

Annabeth: I'll get the mop  
Percy: See if any of my sanity is left on the floor  
Annabeth: You lost your sanity when you found out you were a demigod Seaweed Brain  
Hazel: Not just Percy, that's all demigods. Don't feel bad  
Percy: Too late  
Leo: I know how he feels. It's all over the floor *bursts out laughing*  
Percy: I will punch you

Sally: PERSEUS JACKSON YOU CLEAN THIS MESS UP RIGHT NOW! I BET YOUR UNBORN SISTER CAN ACT MORE MATURE THAN YOU! *storms out*

Percy: I hate my life  
Leo: I hate your life too  
Percy: Someone punch him

Hazel: * walks up and punches Leo*  
Leo: Meanie.

PenguinLover1098: Guys! I thoughr of a new name for - what happened here?  
Percy: I threw up my sanity  
Annabeth: You've never been sane Percy  
Percy: You're probably right  
Annabeth: Someone drag him to the couch  
Percy: I'll drag myself - *passes out half way*

Sally: What happened to Percy?  
Leo: You yelled so loud he passed out  
Sally: I was yelling? *rubs head* I guess I couldn't tell through the barfing  
Annabeth: Help us with Percy?  
Sally: *shrugs* meh, he can take care of himself. He's 17 *walks out*

Annabeth: You saw that right?  
Hazel: She just walked out... Completely ignoring Percy, who's passed out on the couch  
Jason: He may as well learn now - it doesn't get any easier

Percy: Ugh... What'd I miss?  
Leo: Not much. Except your mom won't help take care of you. You're on your own buddy!  
Percy: Kill me *flops back down*

Gaea: Gladly!  
PenguinLover1098: Get lost  
Gaea: I'LL CRUSH YOU  
PenguinLover1098: You'll try  
Leo: I thought you were dead  
Gaea: Not dead. Asl... eep.... *snores*  
Leo: Pfft, she snores 

PenguinLover1098: I'm gonna go write more chapters and help Percy. Till next time!!! *winky emoji*


End file.
